Help:Image copyright tags
Copied originally, as suggested, from Wikia:Help:Image copyright tags Please tag images on their image description page with one of the tags below so we can keep track of its status. Try to provide as much detail as possible: * If you tag an image as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed! Note that the GFDL requires attribution. * If multiple categories apply to an image, add all that apply. Each tag should be put on a line of its own. Tagging options Public domain When adding a PD tag, also specify ''why the image is PD. Has the author released it into the PD? Is the image old enough to be PD? Is it PD because it was created by a particular government? Is it PD because a user of Wikia created it and has uploaded it as PD? If you will be using a lot of PD images on your wiki, you may want to expand these tags and have more specific information included within them. * . Public domain. For works that have been expressly entered into the public domain by their creators. Free licenses Be specific about which version of the license the image is used under. * - GNU Free Documentation License Fair use See Wikipedia for a wider selection of fair use tags. Review Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Image description page#Fair use rationale. * - for images taken from RPG books. * - for images taken from CCG cards. * - for the image of a clan or family mon which has been altered from its original presentation and is contended to be fair use. * - for other copyrighted types of images which are contended to be fair use. Unsuitable Images should not be uploaded in a state of unknown copyright. Non-free Creative Commons licenses are not permitted. This includes images which do not allow non-commercial use or derivatives works, since these are non-free. Rationale # What's "fair use" in one country may not be "fair use" in another country; this allows people creating derivative works in other countries to extract images which aren't legal in their country. # It is harder to create decent images than decent text, so the temptation to break copyright is bigger, so we like to be a bit more vigilant. For this very reason, sub-licensees of Wikipedia are going to be especially concerned about images, particularly for printed versions. # Secondly, it's easy to rewrite text that turns out to be copyrighted, but harder (though possible) to do the same for images. # It is good practice to cite our sources, where we've (legally) copied images from elsewhere. If we give due credit, we're more likely to get permission (and some licenses require due credit anyway). # Where Wikipedians have created the images, they should have a bit of fame! Putting some text on the image description page that they took it themselves, and they license it under the GFDL, is a good way to do that. Creating new tags or sub-category Try to use the tags already available in this wiki. This makes it easier for people who want to re-use content from both sites. # First create the template, for example, Template:Asdf. This can be a quick draft version of a public domain notice, for example. # Categorize that template to Category:Asdf images. # Edit this category to put a description. # Add the template tag in this category edit. # Categorize this category to, for example, Category:Public domain images. Done. All you need to do is just tag your uploaded images with . All those images will be in the Category:Asdf images which in turn would be a sub-category of Category:Public domain images. Categories Each copyright tag such as should correspond to a Category. Placing such a tag on an image will automatically put it into that category, because that template should already belong to that category. Category:L5R Wiki